Playable Archer (No Name)
|-|Archer= |-|Mythological Mystic Code of Wrought Iron= Summary Archer is an Archer-class Servant of Hakuno Kishinami in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War of Fate/Extra and Fate/Extra CCC. Archer's True Name has been lost, making him a Heroic Spirit with No Name. Previously a magus named Shirou Emiya, he fought to be a Hero of Justice that worked above the law. While he had many close friends, his extreme ideals led to him being outed to the police, where he was ultimately tried guilty and sent to be hanged. Faced with a situation that he couldn't fix with his powers, he sold over his "self after death" to the Moon Cell, becoming a nameless hero whose actions were completely forgotten. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Triple-Linked Crane Wings and Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge. Higher with Hrunting, Caladbolg II, Excalibur Galatine, Excalibur Image and Unlimited Blade Works | 2-A Name: Archer, "No Name", Nameless, Hero of Wrought Iron Origin: Fate/Extra Gender: Male Age: At least 37 Classification: Archer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Anti-Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Enhanced Senses (Can accurately discern targets from up to four kilometers away), Precognition (Has an innate sixth sense that allows him to sense and avoid danger in combat), Clairvoyance, limited Telekinesis (Can telekinetically move the weapons he projects, as well as the weapons inside Unlimited Blade Works), Statistics Amplification (Can reinforce his weapons with mana), Power Mimicry (Can replicate any weapon with the exception of Divine Constructs, gaining the skill of the original wielder), Spatial Manipulation with Caladbolg II, Homing Attacks, Regeneration Negation with Gáe Bolg, Fire Manipulation with Aestus Estus and Excalibur Galatine, Energy Projection with Excalibur Image and Excalibur Galatine, Pocket Reality Manipulation with Unlimited Blade Works, Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Resistance to Curses (As an "impure" Heroic Spirit, he's resistant to curses such as All the World's Evil) | All previous abilities, in addition to Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation (After obtaining the power of the Root of the Beginning, BB, who is able to manipulate space-time, causality, probability, information, gravity, life, death, minds, senses, powers, and souls through her usage of Potnia Theron, was unable to affect No Name due to being opposed by a power of equal potency) Attack Potency: Island level (Possesses C-Rank Strength, making him stronger than his Fate/stay night counterpart. Can fight against and defeat Gawain). Higher with Triple-Linked Crane Wings and Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge (Capable of taking off one of Berserker's lives when used by EMIYA). Higher with Hrunting, Caladbolg II, Excalibur Galatine, Excalibur Image and Unlimited Blade Works (Hrunting and Caladbolg II are both A-Rank Broken Phantasms, and while Excalibur Galatine and Excalibur Image are far stronger, they are still inferior to their originals. Unlimited Blade Works is capable of matching the Gate of Babylon and presumably kill Berserker six times when used by EMIYA) | Multiverse level+ (Defeated Kiara Sessyoin and stronger than BB) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Servants like Gawain, Cú Chulainn and Elizabeth Báthory) | Massively FTL+ (Flew 1,500 light years in a short period of time and positioned himself between his Master and Kiara while flying at such speeds) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class. Higher with Triple-Linked Crane Wings and Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge | Multiversal+ Durability: Island level. Higher with Rho Aias (When used by his Fate/stay night counterpart, it protected Shirou from the Gate of Babylon and was barely able to stop a thrown Gáe Bolg at the cost of all its seven petals. The original Rho Aias blocked Durindala) | Multiverse level+ (Can take hits from Kiara and survive her Noble Phantasm) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Extended melee range, several kilometers with arrows and Broken Phantasms Standard Equipment: Kanshou and Bakuya, his black bow, his Holy Shroud and armor Intelligence: While a different entity compared to EMIYA, No Name is nonetheless extremely capable in combat. He is capable of battling the likes of Gawain, one of the greatest Knights of the Round Table who was the equal of Lancelot, Cú Chulainn, a great hero of Ireland who slew five thousand soldiers every day, and Li Shuwen, a legendary martial artist who could outmaneuver and outskill Beowulf. Additionally, through the use of his Eye of the Mind (False) skill, he is capable of effectively analyzing any battle and act accordingly to survive and win the fight and can track his targets from four kilometers away with the use of his Clairvoyance. Weaknesses: He cannot fight in Spirit Form. To utilize Unlimited Blade Works, No Name must recite the full incantation, making it possible to interrupt him Key: Base | Mythological Mystic Code Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm UBW EXTRA.gif|Archer activating Unlimited Blade Works in Fate/Extra UBW CCC.gif|Archer activating Unlimited Blade Works in Fate/Extra CCC UBW EXTELLA.gif|Archer activating Unlimited Blade Works in Fate/Extella Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords: No Name's Reality Marble that functions as his Noble Phantasm. It is born from his Origin and Element of "Sword", a high-class Thaumaturgy that overwrites the world with his own internal world. Unlimited Blade Works automatically records every weapon that No Name sees, analyzing their structures and storing them within his internal world, allowing him to instantaneously project them for his own use. However, the weapons are ranked down from the originals, and producing defensive constructs will require large amounts of mana. Triple-Linked Crane Wings EXTRA.gif|Triple-Linked Crane Wings Caladbolg EXTRA.gif|Caladbolg II in Fate/Extra Caladbolg EXTELLA.gif|Caladbolg II in Fate/Extella Hrunting EXTRA.gif|Hrunting in Fate/Extra Rho Aias CCC.gif|Rho Aias in Fate/Extra ExcalImage.gif|Excalibur Image in Fate/Extra Excalibur Image Extella.gif|Excalibur Image in Fate/Extella No Name's recorded Noble Phantasms include: * Kanshou and Bakuya: Gan Jiang and Mo Ye: No Name's preferred melee weapons, a pair of short swords. Although they have a low rank, No Name's experience with them, on top of their short tracing time, makes them very reliable. They are warded by various protective spells added by Archer, and they rank up his Magic and Physical resistance when wielded. Their strong bond with each other causes them to return as boomerangs when one is thrown and one is held, even reacting to another traced copy. This forms the basis for his Triple-Linked Crane Wings technique, throwing the first pair as projectiles with the purposes of being deflected, a second pair for slashing the opponent as the first pair returns to strike them from behind, before a third pair enhanced through Reinforcement known as Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge is traced to finish the target with an X-shaped slash. * Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword: A modified version of the original Caladbolg, which No Name uses primarily as an arrow in the form of a Broken Phantasm. During its flight, it spirals in the air, twisting space and allowing it to pierce practically any target. * Hrunting: Hound of the Red Plains: One of Beowulf's swords, modified to better fit No Name's tastes. As with Caladbolg II, he uses it primarily as an arrow in the form of a Broken Phantasm. It has homing properties and can potentially even strike two targets. It has exceptional range, and No Name can fire it repeatedly, though it takes longer and longer to charge it as he charges it with increasing amounts of magical energy. * Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens: No Name's greatest defense, the shield of Ajax, the only shield capable of blocking Hector's Durindana. It takes the form of seven petal-like layers to represent the flower that bloomed from Ajax's blood when he died. It is powerful enough to block a thrown Gáe Bolg, though this destroyed all seven of its layers in the process, and even able to protect Shirou from an uncharged Enuma Elish when used by EMIYA. However, No Name takes damage for every layer that is pierced. * Aestus Estus: The Original Flame: The chosen blade of Emperor Nero of the Roman Empire. It is a handcrafted crimson sword that automatically sets itself aflame, with its original wielder utilizing it for numerous powerful attacks on par with a Noble Phantasm. * Excalibur Galatine: Reborn Sword of Victory: A Projection of the sword of Sir Gawain of the Round Table, that is only possible within the confines of the Moon Cell when using Unlimited Blade Works. The sword is powered by a pseudo-sun within the hilt, allowing its attacks to be imbued with fire. * Excalibur Image: Forever Distant Golden Sword: A projection of the great Excalibur that is only possible within the confines of the Moon Cell and only while Unlimited Blade Works is active. When used, No Name projects a degraded and weakened, though still powerful copy of Excalibur, charges it with mana, and then swings it at his opponent as a Broken Phantasm. * Gáe Bolg: The crimson spear of Cú Chulainn, it inflicts wounds that will never heal naturally and will not heal completely even with the application of healing magecraft. While it possesses two methods of attack, No Name has only used the thrown version, that always strikes the target with a bombing raid-like series of projectiles, but this ability is incredibly mana-intensive. Class Skills Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. At C-Rank, No Name is capable of remaining in the world for one day without a Master, a rank lower than that of his FSN counterpart. On the other hand, however, discarding his name and becoming a nameless hero has caused his strength and luck to increase by 1 rank. Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. No Name possesses a paltry D-Rank in this skill, only allowing him to cancel single-action spells. Personal Skills Clairvoyance: A skill reflecting exceptional eyesight is used for scouting areas for enemies as well as supplementing the use of ranged weapons at long distances, doubling as a must-have ability for those of the Archer Class. At higher ranks, users of this skill can even acquire other perception abilities such as future sight and the ability to see through objects. Like his Fate/stay night counterpart, No Name's C rank is not high enough to attain said abilities but still allows him to keep track of fast-moving objects within range of four kilometers. By applying magecraft, he can raise it to C+-Rank, increasing its effectiveness more than normally. Eye of the Mind (False): A natural talent that grants one a "sixth sense", allowing them to foresee immediate danger and act accordingly, with the accuracy and frequency of the predictions themselves being improved through experience. With a B-Rank, No Name is capable of calmly analyzing a dangerous battle and decide the best course of action to escape. Magecraft: A skill denoting a Servant's knowledge of modern Thaumaturgy. As an inept magus, No Name's rank with this skill is C-, but he is able to make use of magecraft such as Reinforcement to temporarily increase the essence of his weapons. Through the use of Projection, he is able to near perfectly replicate weapons, skills and even Noble Phantasms. Gallery Archer Extella.png|Archer in Fate/Extella No Name Extella Link.png|Archer in Fate/Extella Link Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Acausal Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Bow Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Game Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Shield Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 6